Shut Up Matsuda!
by something someone said
Summary: The day Matsuda's right is the day pigs fly and to Chief Yagami's dismay, that day is today. Introspective Humor and Angst. Based on the Live Action Movie.


Disclaimer: Death Note is a creation of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

A/N: Based on the second Live Action movie. Also, humor and angst galore.

"But I'm a good shooter."

"Shut up Matsuda." Chief Yagami was not in the mood. His son convicted of being Kira!? Again!? From the corner of his eye he saw L, sitting there nearly motionless (in that weird way he sits) except for the occasional flick of his tongue on the nearest sweet in sight. Behind the childishness there was a disregarded genius, but all Yagami could see was his son's accuser.

But the Chief wasn't the man to shrug things off. He turned to face L and made a quick nod. He was sure his eyes were glaring.

L, in turn, stared at him with black eyes. Probing eyes. Tragic eyes. The ones which had stared at his son and Amane Misa during confinement. The ones which had presented the Death Note to him (with his real name in it). Eyes which had solved the biggest cases in the world.

Eyes which would have said _Trust Me _if Chief Yagami were willing to hear.

Yagami sighed inwardly, repressing his anxiety, his anxiousness, to solve the case or rather to repress the fact that he hoped it never would be solved. He kicked himself mentally for thinking that. He was the stronger one after all. He was the leader, _The Chief_, and he had to set an example for his underlings. It was his duty. He was strong. He'd maintain a level head though his very son was convicted of being the worst murderer in the world.

He looked at L and felt disgusted. Would it be that L was the truth, the ligh-(no not that word...), the _illumination_ at the end of the tunnel? Was L all that was good and right with the world? And was his very own son the devil incarnate?

Or was it all a test, like the infinite amount of tests L seemed to use on them. The tests and staring and pondering that L used as his castle walls so that there was no hope of intrusions. Did L, too, keep himself locked up in his musings? Were those black eyes also the eyes of longing?

L continued to pick at his delectable, unaware that the Chief's stare had never left him (or perhaps aware and just cleverly not acknowledging it.)

The Chief snapped out his thoughts and started forward. Onward to Damnation! Onward to Innocence and everything in-between! Matsuda was the first to walk behind the Chief, his toddling, nervous footsteps indicating his uneasiness. If Yagami could have, he would have shouted "Suck it up!". He couldn't though. That would ruin the plan. Besides, he doubted he could.

Light was sure to notice those footsteps. He would be sure to know that something was cracking. He wanted to slap Matsuda, let out all his rage and frustration and palm whitening agitation on the lesser employee, but he didn't. He couldn't and that was okay because Light wasn't Kira.

He repeated it as a mantra as he walked to the car. Light isn't Kira. He repeated it as he climbed through the hidden stairway in the building. Light isn't Kira.

"I'm sure Raito-kun isn't Kira." Matsuda said, still straddling nervousness.

"Shut up you fool." Yagami whispered harshly. The loud mouth! Did he think to make a conversation out of it! Yagami didn't need false hope.

Light isn't Kira.

He repeated it as he watched the surveillance videos, watched as Watari collapsed in the elevator, as L fell from his chair and his son smiled. Light isn't...

He repeated nothing as he stood there at the bottom of the stair way.

"Tou-san." Light smiled a smile only a devil could have. (But then, what did that make Chief Yagami then?)

"I'm proud of you Tou-san." Light's eyes were black, but not with longing- with want.

"Give it to me Tou-san." Light isn't...

Light _is_ Kira. If the man realized it, no one noticed. There was no glimmer in his eye, no hidden victory grin. Likewise, there was no unease on his face, no mournful outcry in his soul.

He unlocked the empty briefcase showing his son. Emptiness.

And Ligh- no, Kira just backed away rather slowly. Eyes with a frightening fear.

Empty.

L strolled down the stairs, eyes full of longing. Empty.

Misa cried. Empty.

Shots rang and blood poured and screams and shouts and laughter. And anger and disappointment on both parts. And longing and want.

And white teeth in a smiling crazy grin, and mad eyes and hair the color of the fires in hell.

Chief Yagami held Kira in his arms. Yes Kira. Kira who spoke of a Paradise, who would rid the world of crime, whose ideals were the stuff of madmen or gods. And who babbled on and on and on and on and on for the longest 40 seconds of Chief Yagami's life.

Kira whose eyes were empty.

Everything was wrong for that moment. Everything was empty and wrong and didn't feel right to Chief Yagami. But he wouldn't try to make it right or make it wrong. He couldn't damn or praise Kira. It was in-between, like his son on death's doorstep.

Everything was all wrong.

All because Matsuda had been right about one thing. He was a damn good shooter.

Damn him!

s-s-s-s-s-s-ss-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

A/N: Yay! Matsuda torture! XD


End file.
